The present invention relates to canopy structures such as tents, elevated coverings and various other shelters. In particular, the present invention relates to the canopy structure being able to withstand large loads with minimal bending and twisting.
Canopy structures such as tents, elevated coverings and various other shelters come in a variety of sizes, shapes and configurations and are used for a multitude of purposes. Some canopy structures extend to the ground and provide shelter during such activities such as camping. Other canopy structures are elevated above the ground by poles to provide cover and protection against sun, rain and wind for such activities as parties and receptions. Many of today""s conventional canopy structures include a flexible, light weight canopy having a plurality of flexible panels and a plurality of sleeves which removable receive elongate poles that are inserted through the sleeves and arcuately bent. As the poles attempt to return to their natural linear shape, the poles place the sleeves and the canopy in tension to support the canopy. To enable the canopy structure to be collapsed, the poles are typically formed from multiple pole segments which have axial ends connected to one another and which are interconnected by an internal bunny cord. Upon removal from the sleeves, the pole segments of each pole are separated and folded for storage.
Although such canopies and poles are commonly used, such canopy structures have several distinct drawbacks. First, such canopy structures are not capable of withstanding large loads. Excessive loading of the poles typically breaks or permanently bends the poles. Second, the poles of such canopy structures occupy significant space, even when folded and collapsed. Third, the poles of such canopy structures are relatively expensive to manufacture and replace.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a canopy structure including support members which withstand larger loads, which are easily collapsed for compact storage and which are inexpensively and easily manufactured and replaced.
The present invention provides a canopy structure, including a plurality of support beams and a plurality of flexible connecting panels therebetween. Each of the plurality of support beams is formed by an elongate spine extending along an arc and first and second tension panels extending from the spine non-parallel to one another. The flexible connecting panels extend between and interconnect first and second tension panels of adjacent support beams, respectively.
The present invention also provides a canopy structure including first and second elongate strips crossing one another and interconnected by at least one flexible panel between the first and second strips. The first strip has a first longitudinal length and a first transverse width extending within a first plane. The first strip is resiliently flexible in a direction non-parallel to the plane and inflexible in a direction parallel to the plane. The first strip is arcuately deformed along its longitudinal length. The second elongate strip crosses the first elongate strip. The second elongate strip has a second longitudinal length and a second transverse width extending within a second plane. The second strip is resiliently flexible in a direction non-parallel to the second plane and inflexible in a direction parallel to the second plane. The second strip is arcuately deformed along its longitudinal length. The at least one flexible panel is coupled to the first and second strips between the first and second strips.
The present invention also provides a canopy structure including a canopy and a plurality of elongate spines. The canopy includes a plurality of arcuately extending sleeves, first and second tension panels extending from each sleeve and a plurality of flexible connecting panels extending between the first and second tension panels of adjacent sleeves. The first and second tension panels extend from each sleeve non-parallel to one another. Each of the plurality of spines is removably received within a corresponding sleeve, whereby the spines support the canopy when inserted into the sleeves and whereby removal of the spines from the sleeves enable the canopy to be collapsed.